


Be careful, your wishes could come true

by SquareCup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquareCup/pseuds/SquareCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn se prépare à passer une soirée tranquille devant un Disney, lorsque des coups se font entendre à sa porte. A deux semaines de Noël, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son univers soit autant bouleversé par l'arrivée d'un homme blessé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be careful, your wishes could come true

Barnsley – 13 Décembre 2015 – 22h38

 

\- Cinq secondes ! J'arrive ! Cria Zayn depuis son salon en se levant paresseusement de son canapé.

 

Il regardait un film Disney, bien installé dans son canapé, un plaid sur les genoux et son chat affalé à ses cotes, lorsque cet incessant raffut avait débuté. Il avait hésité, après tout, qui pourrait venir lui rendre visite ? Il ne connaissait personne dans cette ville, sans parler de l'heure tardive. Lui qui voulait profiter de la semaine de repos qu'il avait pu prendre à l'hôpital. Mais le basané se décida au troisième coup frappé sur la porte. Il traîna le pas en se dirigeant vers la porte et se chamailla quelques secondes avec ses clés avant de trouver la bonne et de l'insérer dans la serrure. Il abaissa la poignée de sa porte, et ouvrit délicatement le panneau de bois avant qu'une masse ne s'effondre littéralement sur lui. Un souffle chaud atterrit sur sa nuque avant que deux mots ne soit prononcés, deux simples mots qui changerait une vie :

 

\- Aidez-moi...

 

Zayn passa automatiquement ses bras autour du corps du jeune homme qui venait de s'évanouir sur lui et regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Ce n'était pas le moment que l'un de ses voisins ne sorte et appelle la police.

Peu sur des gestes qu'il devait adopter, Zayn passa le bras du jeune homme sur ses épaules et vint l'installer doucement sur son canapé. Une simple inspiration lui apprit que le châtain devant lui était blessé, cette odeur rouillé était tellement forte que Zayn manqua de tourner de l'œil. Il secoua la tête et se ressaisit, il s'approcha doucement de l'homme et inspecta d'abord son visage.

Admirant ses traits fins, sa mâchoire délicieusement carrée, ses lèvres ourlées, ses sourcils fournis, ses longs cils, et la courbe de son cou qui lui donnait envie d'enfouir son nez dedans... Zayn se gifla mentalement et reprit plus sérieusement son inspection. Quelques taches pourpres étaient dispersés sur son pull autrefois beige, souillé par le sang et la poussière.

Le métis commença à s'affoler et courut jusqu'à la cuisine, il revint rapidement avec une paire de ciseau, et s'est avec les doigts tremblants qu'il commença à couper le tissu. Il fit sérieusement son travail, et alla chercher une bassine d'eau dans la salle de bain et un gant pour nettoyer le blessé. Délicatement, il étendit un drap sous lui et le reposa en faisant attention à ses blessures. Zayn mouilla le gant et s'appliqua à enlever le sang séché du corps de l'inconnu, il frottait doucement, guettant la moindre réaction, le moindre bruit. Après quelques minutes, il nettoya les plaies avec de l'alcool, et l'inconnu fronça les sourcils en geignant, mais Zayn continua professionnellement. Après avoir mis de grands pansements blancs sur les larges plaies, le métis couvrit le châtain d'un plaid et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté. C'est là que s'endormit Zayn, les bras croisés sur son torse, la tête renversé en arrière et la bouche légèrement ouverte.

 

Barnsley – 14 Décembre 2015 – 04h42

 

  
\- Hey, hey, tout va bien, rassura Zayn d'une douce voix, en épongeant le front du châtain qui commençait à suer à grosses gouttes. Tout va bien...

 

Zayn plongea une nouvelle fois le gant dans l'eau fraîche et le posa délicatement sur le front de l'inconnu. Il caressa tendrement les mèches brunes, se perdant dans ses pensées. Il ne revint à la réalité que lorsque le corps, allongé devant lui, commença à se secouer doucement, l'inconnu respirant de plus en plus vite. Des grands yeux marron s'ouvrirent d'un coup et Zayn lut une terreur pure serpentait dans les iris. Rapidement il prit la main du châtain et la caressa en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

 

\- Tout va bien...

 

Le châtain essaya de parler, mais sa bouche trop pâteuse pour prononcer un seul mot, ne faisait que s'ouvrir et se refermer. Zayn caressa une fois les cheveux de l'homme et passa sa main dans sa nuque pour relever délicatement sa tête. De son autre main, il approcha une petite bouteille d'eau, il dévissa le bouchon en plastique rouge et amena le goulot jusqu'aux lèvres sèches du blessé. Tout en lui maintenant la tête, Zayn l'aida a boire, alors que le châtain fermait les yeux. Le métis retira la bouteille lorsqu'un filet d'eau commença à couler sur les côtes de la bouche de l'inconnu, il effaça le trait d'eau à l'aide de son pouce et recala la tête contre les coussins.

 

\- Est-ce que vous allez mieux ?

\- Mer- merci... dit le châtain, la voix enrouée, en fermant doucement les yeux avant de les rouvrir, lentement. Merci...

 

Zayn osa un petit sourire, et s'assit sur ses genoux devant le canapé sur lequel était couché le châtain.

 

\- Est-ce que vous vous rappelez de votre nom ? 

\- Liam... je m'appelle Liam.

\- Bien. Vous rappelez vous d'autres choses ?

 

Le dit Liam secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux avant de bégayer un « _non_  ». Zayn hocha la tête et enfonça son coude dans le canapé avant de venir poser sa tête dans la paume de sa main, avec son autre main il continua de caresser délicatement les cheveux châtains de Liam.

 

Barnsley – 14 Décembre 2015 – 10h51

 

Lorsque Liam ouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois, il n'y avait personne a cote de lui, et pendant quelques secondes il paniqua, ne se souvenant plus où il se trouvait. Il entendit un fracas dans une pièce voisine, suivit du juron, il décida prudemment de tenter de se lever, et se déplaça difficilement jusqu'à ce qu'il pensait être la cuisine. En arrivant à l'embrasure de la pièce, son regard tomba sur un corps accroupi, la tête tourné vers le sol, surmontée d'une chevelure noire.

Zayn releva la tête, sentant un regard posé sur lui et rencontra celui de son inconnu de la veille.

 

\- Hey, vous vous sentez mieux ?

 

Liam ne dit pas un mot mais hocha la tête doucement. Zayn sourit et continua a ramasser les bouts de verre provenant d'un bol qu'il avait fait tomber, il les jeta dans sa poubelle rouge pomme et se retourna en se frottant inconsciemment les mains.

  
\- Je voulais vous faire un petit déjeuner mais ça a un peu mal tourné, rigola Zayn.

 

Il s'affola en voyant le teint blanc de Liam et s'approcha de lui avant de le tenir par le coude et de le guider vers une chaise.

 

\- Venez-vous asseoir, vous êtes tout blanc.

 

Liam hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et s'assit sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Zayn pressa son épaule et se retourna pour farfouiller dans les placards en hauteur.

 

\- Tenez, je pense que ça ira mieux après ça...

 

Zayn posa un verre d'eau devant lui et deux petites gélules.

 

\- Pour le mal de tête et pour la fièvre. Je vous ai fait un rapide examen cette nuit, je ne pense pas que votre vie soit en danger, vous avez juste besoin de vous reposer. De vraiment vous reposer.

 

Liam hocha à nouveau la tête et ouvrit la bouche :

 

\- Vous êtes médecin ?

\- J'essaie, Zayn rigola. Je suis dans ma dernière année, les examens sont pour bientôt... Et avec mon boulot à temps partiel à l'hôpital s'est pas facile de réviser...

 

Sans que Zayn ne le remarque, Liam avait baissé la tête et commençait à se reculer, faisant grincer la chaise sur le carrelage gris.

 

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir déranger, je vais y aller.

 

Liam remit la chaise à sa place et commença à sortir, il avait presque passé la porte que son poignet fut englouti dans l'étreinte d'une douce paume chaude.

 

\- Je crois que l'on s'est mal compris. Zayn se releva et vint se positionner devant Liam, il effectua une douce pression sur son poignet et sourit. Vous ne me dérangez absolument pas Liam. Et je ne vais pas vous laissez repartir dans cet état ! C'est hors de question. Vous pouvez rester vous reposer chez moi autant de temps que vous le voudrez, Zayn sourit à nouveau. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout...

\- Merci... Liam pencha la tête en pinçant ses lèvres entres-elles.

\- Zayn, je m'appelle Zayn.

\- Merci Zayn.

 

Zayn sourit en réponse et entraîna Liam à sa suite sans lâcher son poignet. Ils repassèrent dans le salon et empruntèrent l'unique couloir de la petite maison, donnant accès aux toilettes, à la chambre du métis et à la salle de bain. C'est dans cette dernière que Zayn l'emmena. Arrivés dans la pièce, Liam ne dit pas un mot et attendit patiemment que son hôte et finit de sortir mille et une affaires des placards.

 

\- Voilà pour toi, dit Zayn en lui tendant une serviette et un gant ainsi qu'un nouveau gel douche et une brosse à dent. Je vais aller chercher des affaires dans ma chambre, tu seras gentil de ne pas faire exploser mes t-shirts avec tes épaules, le gronda gentiment Zayn avec un sourire.

 

Ce dernier revint quelques minutes après avec un t-shirt blanc, une chemise à carreaux verte, un boxer et un jean noir.

 

\- Je serais dans la cuisine, s'il y a un problème, n'importe lequel : tu as mal, un alligator sort des toilettes, ou une invasion de trolls, tu cries d'accord ?

 

Liam leva un sourcil mais hocha quand même la tête, bien qu'un peu sceptique sur la santé mentale de son interlocuteur. Zayn lui fit un dernier sourire avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Liam seul avec lui-même.

 

*

 

Zayn cassa un nouvel œuf lorsqu'un désagréable frisson courut sur son échine. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans sa nuque, et ne s'en occupa pas plus que ça. Le second frisson se fit sentir lorsqu'il déposa le bacon dans la poêle chaude. Zayn cessa tout mouvement et entendit enfin le léger, très léger son qui sortait de sa salle de bain. Aussitôt il arrêta le gaz et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain depuis lequel Liam criait son nom.

Il le trouva assis dans la baignoire, les lèvres tremblantes et les bras autour de ses jambes repliées contre lui.

  
\- Pardon, Liam, pardon. Zayn s'accroupit directement à sa hauteur et lui caressa les cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'ai mal. Zayn caressa sa joue d'un mouvement aérien. Quand je bouge, mes côtes me font mal.

 

Zayn plissa le nez et tata doucement ses cotes. Comme la veille, il s'exécuta professionnellement et ne fit pas attention à la nudité de son « patient ». Zayn se pencha un peu plus vers Liam lorsqu'il alla examiner ses cotes droites, faisant sortir son collier de son-t-shirt. Liam suivit, hypnotisé, le mouvement pendulaire que décrivait le pendentif au bout duquel pendait un petit avion en papier fait de métal.

 

\- C'est très beau.

\- Merci, Zayn souffla ce mot et laissa ses doigts s'attarder un peu plus que nécessaire sur le corps bouillant devant lui. Je crois que tu as quelques cotes de cassées. Je vais t'aider d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Liam hocha la tête, encore.

 

Zayn activa l'eau et attendit quelques secondes avant de trouver la bonne température et de venir arroser le corps de Liam. Il lui fit en premier un shampoing et apprécia plus que nécessaire la douceur de cheveux châtains qui glissaient entre ses doigts, les yeux clos de Liam, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et le petit soupir d'aise qui sortait quelques fois de cette grotte rosée. Après avoir massé son crane durant de longues minutes, Zayn commença à appliquer la mousse parfumée aux agrumes sur le corps de Liam, il ne le regarda pas lorsqu'il s'approcha de son aine mais ne put empêcher le réchauffement qui se fit sentir dans ses pommettes. Sans qu'il le voie, Liam quant à lui, fermer les yeux et se mordait les lèvres, le brun n'effectuait que des gestes techniques et professionnels, il n'y avait pas de quoi se sentir émoustillé. Bien que Liam se le répète, le toucher brûlant qu'il ressentait était beaucoup trop agréable, et se termina malheureusement beaucoup trop tôt à son gout.

Après l'avoir rincé, Zayn le sécha délicatement, et l'habilla avant de mettre ses vêtements sales à la poubelle avec une moue de dégoût. Tout ce sang ne partirait pas, il était trop imbibé dans les fibres du tissu. Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où Liam se rassit, et Zayn reprit la cuisson de sa viande qu'il avait interrompue.

 

Barnsley – 14 Décembre 2015 – 16h11

 

\- Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

\- Rien du tout, juste mon prénom...

 

Zayn et Liam étaient tous les deux installés dans le salon du premier. Zayn s'était posé comme pendant la nuit, sur le petit fauteuil bleu nuit avec un plaid autour des épaules. Et Liam était assis sur le canapé deux places, un plaid sur les genoux, et les deux hommes serraient entre leurs mains fraîches, une chaude tasse de chocolat au couleur de Noel. Zayn essayait de faire réfléchir Liam au sujet de sa mémoire, peut-être qu'en faisant travailler son cerveau, il activerait l'une de ses enzymes au nom toujours plus complexe et farfelue qui déverrouillerait le cadenas qui obstruait ses souvenirs.

 

\- Et sur la façon dont tu t'es blessé ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais je me suis regardé dans la salle de bain, et au vu des entailles et des bleus, je ne pense pas être tombé dans les escaliers, Liam rit jaune quelques secondes et crispa ses doigts autour de la tasse. Ça m'énerve !

 

Zayn pencha la tête et sirota son lait, l'invitant à continuer.

 

\- Je veux savoir qui je suis ! D'où je viens ! Et cette bagarre ? J'en suis la cause, la victime, comment va l'autre personne ? Les autres personnes ?

 

Zayn se leva et s'approcha de Liam, il posa une main sur son épaule et ouvrit la bouche :

  
- Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire, mais je ferais tout pour t'aider, il pressa la chair entre ses doigts et sourit à Liam. Je te le promets.

 

Le châtain hocha la tête et le remercia.

 

Barnsley – 19 Décembre 2015 – 15h51

 

Les jours qui venaient de s'écouler étaient passés comme dans un rêve. Les blessures de Liam commençaient doucement à cicatriser, ses bleus avaient jaunis et certains avaient disparus et ses cotes le faisaient toujours souffrir, un peu moins chaque jour.

Les deux jeunes s'étaient doucement laissé emporter dans une nouvelle amitié, ils s'étaient rendus en ville pour laisser des affiches et interroger des commerçants sur Liam, mais aucune réponse positive ne leur avait été donnée.

Alors doucement, Zayn s'y faisait, il aimait la tournure qu'avait prise sa vie, il aimait le fait de venir border Liam le soir dans son lit, il aimait le fait de veiller sur lui, il aimait simplement la chaleur que le châtain dégageait lorsqu'il était à ses côtés. Et plus que tout, il aimait les petites attentions que Liam avait à son égard, ses petits gestes tout simple qui lui faisait directement monter le sourire aux lèvres, alors peut être que ouais, Zayn aimait un peu trop le châtain.

Zayn, perdu dans ses pensées, tourna son regard vers Liam, allongé ses côtés. Ils étaient tous les deux confortablement installé dans le canapé du plus vieux à regarder une énième série de Zayn. Liam avait commencé pendant la matinée à regarder «  _Switched At Birth »_  et avait refusé de décoller de là avant d'avoir fini les trois saisons disponibles. Zayn avait soufflé devant la réaction d'enfant gâté, mais il était venu s'installer à ses côtés, et n'avait pas pu empêcher l'énorme sourire qui s'était installé sur son visage lorsque Liam avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Ouais, c'était officiellement devenu sa série préférée ! Sa main avait glissé d'elle-même dans les doux cheveux châtains de Liam et il le caressa distraitement, alternant entre ses cheveux et sa mâchoire, ne sachant pas que le plus jeune fermait les yeux à chaque fois que la pulpe de ses doigts rentrait en contact avec la ligne de sa mâchoire.

 

\- Zay' ?

\- Hum ? L'interpellé sortit de ses songes et baissa la tête, ancrant son regard dans celui de Liam qui venait de se retourner, le générique final de l'épisode défilant sur l'écran.

\- Tu crois que ma famille s'inquiète ?

 

Zayn ouvrit sa bouche puis la referma, plusieurs fois. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette question.

  
\- Déjà est-ce que j'ai une famille..., ajouta Liam en riant jaune devant le silence du brun. Si ça trouve je suis un clodo qui s'est battu avec un autre clodo pour une foutu bouteille d'alcool ! Putain ! Liam tapa son front avec son poing en serrant les dents.

\- Hey... Te dis pas ça, je suis sure que t'as une famille qui t'attends et que se fait un sang d'encre pour toi ok ? Et puis qu'est-ce que ça fait si t'es un clodo ? Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais te foutre à la porte comme ça ? T'es le bienvenue ici Liam, tu peux rester autant que tu veux, Zayn caressa son front doucement, enrobant la grande main du châtain dans la sienne.

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger Zayn, t'as déjà fait tellement pour moi...

 

Zayn attrapa Liam par les épaules et le releva, il prit son menton entre ses doigts et ancra son regard dans celui du plus jeune.

 

\- Je te le répète, tu es le bienvenu ici, Liam. D'accord ?

 

Liam sourit en guise de réponse et au grand étonnement de Zayn, il le prit dans ses bras et cacha son nez dans son cou.

 

\- Merci, merci d'être là...

 

Zayn fourra à son tour son nez dans le cou du châtain et serra ses bras autour de son corps. Après quelques secondes passés dans cette position, Liam se décala un peu, si bien que leur tête ne se retrouvait qu'à quelques millimètres de distance l'une de l'autre. Le châtain fit rapidement et plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre les yeux et les lèvres du métis. Zayn observait silencieusement le châtain faire, mais il ne tint plus et avança lentement son visage, gardant ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Liam, en le voyant se lécher les lèvres. Leurs souffles commencèrent à se mélanger et leurs lèvres à se frôler dans un doux frisson, lorsque l'ordinateur de Zayn émit une sonnerie, signe d'un nouveau message texte en cours de réception.

Liam se recula si vite qu'il manqua de tomber à terre, le rouge aux joues.

  
\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en se reculant, et il reprit sa place à côté de Zayn.

\- Pas de soucis, ce dernier tenta un sourire en secouant sa main, alors que ses yeux étaient inondés de déception.

 

Le métis se pencha et attrapa son ordinateur pour le caler sur ses genoux, alors que Liam lançait un nouvel épisode de sa série. Zayn sourit lorsqu'il ouvrit le mail, et ricana en lisant le message que lui avait laissé son meilleur ami, Niall. Liam sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, la seule chose qu'il fit fut de pincer ses lèvres en une ligne étroite et de focaliser son attention sur l'écran.

 

\- C'est Niall, un ami, dit Zayn sans quitter son ordinateur du regard.

 

Liam ne répondit pas et le basané tourna la tête pour le trouver les lèvres pincées. Il sourit sans que Liam ne le voie et décida de tester ses réactions.

 

\- Il m'envoie les cours que j'ai manqués. Il est vraiment gentil, je devrais l'inviter pour manger.

 

Liam fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras sur son torse, mais il se focalisa toujours sur Bay et Emmett s'embrassant dans l'épisode. Zayn ricana doucement à l'expression du jeune.

 

\- Je suis vraiment content pour lui et sa fiancée...

\- Fiancée ? Liam tourna sa tête vers Zayn, si violemment que sa nuque craqua et il était sûr qu'il le sentirait demain.

\- Ouais, Molly. Une fille vraiment adorable, elle est enceinte de leur premier enfant. Niall est tout excité... Zayn sourit doucement, l'air un peu rêveur.

\- Et toi ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu veux des enfants ?

\- Bien sûr. Quand j'aurai trouvé l'homme qui me conviendra, je veux pouvoir fonder une famille avec lui ! Voir tous nos enfants jouer dans la maison, leurs rires emplissant les murs... Pas toi ?

\- J'sais pas... Je ne me suis pas vraiment posé la question depuis l'autre jour, et avant... je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'en pensais... Ou même si j'avais quelqu'un...

 

Zayn pinça ses lèvres à son tour et hocha la tête. C'est vrai. Il avait momentanément oublié le fait que Liam avait potentiellement quelqu'un qui l'attendait chez lui, et qui se faisait du mouron pour lui...

 

\- Je- erm, je vais aller faire mes devoirs dans ma chambre... Tu peux continuer à regarder la télévision si tu veux. Y a des biscuits dans la cuisine.

\- Merci, Liam pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Zayn s'était levé d'un seul coup, et pourquoi il était aussi pâle.

 

Barnsley – 19 Décembre 2015 – 17h26

 

  
\- Toc, toc, s'annonça Liam, sa tête dépassant par l'embrasure de la porte. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

 

Zayn releva la tête de son cours traitant de l'anatomie, ses lunettes vissées sur son nez.

 

\- Ouais, vas-y, installe-toi.

 

Il lui désigna le lit de la main et se replongea dans ses devoirs. Il ne se préoccupa pas du fait que Liam fouille dans ses livres, commentant pour lui-même tel ou tel ouvrage. Zayn finissait de surligner un nouveau paragraphe lorsqu'il sentit la présence de Liam au-dessus de lui.

 

\- Tu veux que je te fasse réciter ?

\- Euh oui, s'il te plait.

 

Liam sourit dévoilant toutes ses dents et invita Zayn à le rejoindre sur le lit sur lequel il venait de s'installer. Il tapota la place tout près de lui et le métis vint s'y asseoir, un peu gêné. Il lui expliqua le genre de question qu'il devait lui poser, ce que signifier les couleurs de chaque surligneurs et tous les petits détails qui l'aiderait. Liam commença son interrogatoire avec quelques doutes, lui posant d'abord des questions basiques, puis il prit plus d'assurance. Au bout de vingt minutes d'interrogatoire, Zayn commença à sécher sur une question qu'il savait pourtant, basique.

 

\- Allez, Zay' ! Même moi je connais la réponse.

\- Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue Liam !

\- Je te répète la question, écoute bien « un os situé au-dessus du thorax antérieur, placé entre la pointe supérieure du sternum et l'épaule ? ».

 

Voyant que Zayn n'arrivait pas à trouver, Liam rajouta :

  
\- Son nom latin signifie « petite clé ». Liam roula des yeux devant l'air concentré de Zayn. Il lâcha les fiches du métis et s'avança à quatre pattes vers lui. Voyant que le basané ne reculait pas, Liam se fit plus ambitieux et il commença à poser de délicats baisers sur la gorge du brun. Un os entre l'épaule et le sternum, Zayn... Une des zones les plus sensuelles de tous le corps... Liam continua ses baisers jusqu'à arriver à l'os mentionné, dont il lécha délicatement la chair, mordillant et laissant des baisers brûlants dessus.

  
\- La clavicule... souffla Zayn, les joues rouges.

\- Bravo... T'as le droit à une récompense... souffla Liam dans le creux de son oreille.

 

Liam releva la tête et ancra ses yeux plein de confiance dans ceux remplit de doute du métis. Avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour ce dernier, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord un baiser chaste, simple, puis Liam en voulant plus accrocha rapidement sa main à l'arrière de la nuque de Zayn et ouvrit la bouche pour enfoncer sa langue dans celle du brun. Zayn gémit dans la bouche de Liam, s'accrochant à ses vêtements, en sentant ce muscle caresser l'intérieur de sa bouche, le dévorer tout entier et les lèvres de Liam venir sensuellement sucer sa lèvre inférieur.

Avec regret, Zayn se détacha de l'étreinte chaleureuse de Liam et le repoussa, les deux mains sur son torse.

 

\- Stop, Liam, je ne peux pas, pardon...

 

Le métis se leva précipitamment et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, laissant un Liam perdu et les lèvres enflées dans sa chambre.

 

Barnsley – 21 Décembre 2015 – 09h02

 

Zayn était le premier à s'être réveillé ce matin-là, il s'était levé comme d'habitude, avait fait chauffer son lait et mit des tartines à griller, et s'était assis sur son canapé son plateau rempli de nourriture sur les genoux. Son attention alternait entre ses feuilles de cours et sa télévision, allumée sur l'une des chaines d'information de la ville, mais il n'y prêtait pas tellement attention. Il croqua à nouveau dans son pain de mie grillé, et fronça les sourcils a la lecture d'un nom d'enzyme tarabiscoté et releva la tête en soupirant, les yeux fermés. Il se demanderait toujours pourquoi il avait  choisi médecine...

 

\- « Nous sommes toujours à la recherche du Sergent Payne disparu lors de la fusillade de la banque de Brampton, survenue dans la journée du 13 décembre dernier. Sa famille continue désespérément de croire à la survie de leur fils, frère ou cousin. Sa mère à déclarer être sure que son fils était encore en vie, qu'elle y croyait fermement, qu'elle le ressentirait dans le cas contraire. Les autorités de police de la ville de Brampton ont décidé dans la nuit d'élargir leur terrain de recherche de 15 kilomètres aux alentours de la ville, et nous ont contactés pour que l'on diffuse un appel à témoins. Madame, monsieur, si vous reconnaissez l'homme qui apparaît sur la photo à droite de votre écran, merci d'appeler le numéro de la police locale. L'homme recherché s'appelle Liam Payne, 1 mètre 73, des cheveux châtains et des yeux marron, vous le reconnaîtrez à la tache de naissance qu'il possède dans le cou. D'après les informations, le Sergent Payne était en couverture, en tenue civile, les derniers officiers qui l'ont vu témoignent qu'il portait un pull beige et un pantalon noir. Si vous reconnaissez cette description, je vous redonne le numéro de la police de Barnsley : 789- »

 

La bouche ouverte, sa tartine toujours dans la main, Zayn écarquilla les yeux. Durant tout le speech de la journaliste, il était resté bouche bée, l'identité de son inconnu enfin dévoilé. Le métis souffla et se ressaisit en se frottant les yeux, puis les doigts tremblants il attrapa son téléphone fixe. Il jeta un rapide regard vers la porte derrière laquelle Liam Payne, Sergent de police dormait encore, et souffla une nouvelle fois. Zayn ne voulait tellement pas appeler la police et rendre Liam à sa famille... Bordel, il l'aimait et ne voulait, ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui... Mais sa raison prit le dessus sur la bataille qui se jouait dans son cœur, et il décida de réunir cette famille. Le bonheur de Liam était son bonheur... Alors, avant de le regretter, Zayn composa le numéro et attendit que l'on décroche à son appel.

 

Barnsley – 21 Décembre 2015 – 09h38

 

Liam se réveilla en entendant une voiture se garer juste sous l'emplacement de sa fenêtre, puis les portières se claquant violemment et la cavalcade de pas sur le trottoir ne l'aida pas à replonger dans son sommeil. Alors tout simplement, il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna, espérant voir Zayn dans le lit. Chaque matin il se réveillait quelques minutes avant lui, et il en profitait pour observer le visage endormi de celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie quelques jours plus tôt. Mais ce matin, son regard tomba sur les draps froids et blancs, dénués de toute présence et chaleur humaine. Liam ne s'inquiéta pas et se leva tranquillement, se saisissant d'un des joggings de Zayn et de son débardeur noir.

Il fut étonné en arrivant dans la cuisine de voir Zayn, assis à la table ronde qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, autour de laquelle se rajoutait deux policiers, un homme et une femme en uniforme bleu foncé. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent sa présence, les trois individus se levèrent comme un seul homme et lorsque le châtain voulut croiser le regard de Zayn, ce dernier détourna la tête.

 

\- Zayn ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 

Zayn s'avança doucement en tendant la main vers Liam.

 

\- Li... souffla Zayn le regard empli de regrets, ses cils se bordant de perles salées. Ils sont là pour toi...

\- Quoi ?

\- Sergent Payne, Monsieur Malik nous a contactés pour vous ramener chez vous.

 

Liam ne fit pas attention au fait que cet homme venait d'employer son nom de famille, et raviver par la même occasion les souvenirs qu'il avait oublié, toute son attention était focalisé sur le fin de sa phrase. Zayn, son Zayn, les avait délibérément appelés pour qu'il le ramène chez lui ?

  
\- Zayn... Dis-moi que c'est faux... le supplia Liam le regard voilé.

\- Je peux pas te dire ça... hoqueta Zayn en ramenant sa main, désormais fermé dans un poing, contre son cœur, serrant son poignet avec l'autre. C'est pour ton bien, Liam...

\- Mais j'étais bien avec toi Zayn ! Je suis bien ici ! Avec toi !

\- Liam, s'il te plait... Zayn tendit à nouveau sa main vers lui.

\- Ne me touche pas !

 

Liam recula violemment et leva ses mains en l'air.

 

\- Je t'interdis de me toucher.

 

Zayn baissa la tête et laissa mollement tomber ses bras le long de son corps, tout comme les larmes tombaient de ses yeux.

 

\- Sergent Payne, dès que vous êtes prêts, nous vous ramenons chez vous.

\- Je suis prêt. Je ne veux pas rester ici une minute de plus, répondit Liam, la voix dénué de sentiment, le regard froid et braqué sur le métis qui laissait silencieusement couler les larmes le long de ses joues.

 

Et sans un mot de plus, Liam quitta la petite maison avec les deux officiers, laissant le résident de l'habitation totalement démuni. Zayn se laissa tomber à terre en pleurant, durant de longues minutes.

 

Barnsley – 23 Décembre 2015 – 23h52

 

Deux jours que Liam était parti. Deux jours que Zayn n'avait aucune nouvelle, pourtant le châtain avait son numéro, non ? Zayn était attablé à sa table de cuisine, comme depuis deux jours il regardait les nouvelles de la réapparition de Liam dans sa ville. Toutes les petites informations qu'il pouvait avoir sur lui, il les trouvait. Deux jours que Zayn avait le cœur qui saignait parce qu'il avait bêtement laissé partir l'amour de sa vie sans lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Deux jours que le meilleur ami de Zayn, Louis, essayait de le faire sortir de sa tanière, sans aucun succès. Deux jours que Zayn pleurait dès qu'il voyait quelque chose qui lui rappelait Liam, c'est-à-dire à peu près tout dans cette maison. De la baignoire aux serviettes, de ses joggings à ses cours d'anatomie.

Zayn repoussa son ordinateur d'une main faible sur le bois verni de sa table et laissa tomber sa tête sur la surface dure.

  
\- Je vous en supplie, je veux le revoir, supplia-t-il inconscient de l'heure. Je veux juste le revoir une dernière fois, avoir la chance de lui exprimer mes sentiments, lui dire que je l'aime, termina Zayn dans un hoquet.

 

Barnsley – 24 Décembre 2015 – 21h23

 

\- Oui maman, promis, je viens demain à la première heure. [...] Non, je n'amènerais personne... [...] Oui, OK, je finirais comme tante Adelaïde, j'ai compris, Zayn roula des yeux. Oui, maman il faut que je te laisse, joyeux noël à toi aussi.

 

Zayn souffla bruyamment en raccrochant son téléphone fixe sur le support adapté. Il alla chercher son morceau de dinde farci et son assiette de pommes de terre dans la cuisine, près pour un marathon de film pour célibataire, qui le ferait vomir tant ce sera niais et rose d'amour.

Il posa son plateau-repas sur la table basse et éjecta d'un coup de jambe, ses chaussons bleus de ses pieds. Il s'assit confortablement sur son canapé, et tourna inconsciemment la tête vers là où Liam aurait du être, à ses côtés. Il resta quelques secondes, le regard perdu vers cette place vide, avant qu'un brusque coup de sonnette ne le ramène sur Terre. Zayn grommela au deuxième coup de sonnette engueulant mentalement la personne derrière sa porte. Il farfouilla quelques secondes ses clés pour trouver la bonne et il abaissa la poignée de la porte, l'ouvrant en remontant la tête. Une sensation de déjà-vu l'assaillit, et elle s'intensifia lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette musclée de Liam et que ce dernier prononça les mots qui avait changé sa vie :

 

\- Aide-moi.

 

Zayn cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait devant lui.

 

\- Pardon ?

\- Aide-moi Zayn. T'as foutu le bordel dans ma tête ! J'arrête pas de penser à toi !

 

Zayn sortit de sa maison, croisant ses bras sur son torse en serrant les manches de son pull dans ses mains à cause du froid.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Liam... ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?         

\- Non Zayn, bordel, non ! Ça fait deux jours   que j'arrête pas de penser à toi ! Tu es dans chacune de mes pensées, à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je vois ton sourire ! Et quand je les rouvre, je me rappelle que tu t'es débarrassé de moi... Et ça me fait mal, là... Liam posa sa main sur son cœur, les yeux bordés de larmes en observant Zayn qui pleurait silencieusement. Est-ce que je suis malade ?

 

Zayn rit doucement, son sourire atteignant ses yeux dans une douce étincelle.

  
\- Oui Liam, t'es totalement et irrévocablement malade, répondit Zayn en avançant doucement.

\- Est-ce que c'est grave ? demanda Liam, hypnotisé par la démarche du brun.

\- Oh non, pas avec les bon soins, mais c'est terriblement contagieux... souffla Zayn à quelques centimètres de lèvres du châtain.

\- Tu ferais mieux de reculer, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois malade à cause de moi...

\- Mais c'est trop tard Liam, je suis déjà malade. Malade depuis que tu as ouvert tes grands yeux sur moi. Je suis complètement malade d'amour, souffla Zayn en frôlant les lèvres de Liam qui soupira de plaisir et avança légèrement la tête en la penchant pour enfin unir leurs lippes.

 

Liam poussa le métis jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte brutalement la porte d'entrée et prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains pour le garder contre lui. Il arqua le dos pour coller son bassin contre celui de son voisin et alla suçoter le lobe d'oreille du brun en lui chuchotant un « Je t'aime » avant de repartir dévorer la bouche d'un Zayn gémissant. Ce dernier chercha à tâtons la poignée de sa porte et lorsqu'il la trouva, il s'empressa de l'abaisser pour entrer et inverser les rôles, bloquant Liam contre la porte, dévorant son cou. Le châtain, impatient, défit les boutons de sa chemise les doigts tremblants, avant que Zayn ne puissent plus attendre et tire violemment le tissu, faisant sauter les deux boutons qu'il restait. Liam sourit et vint mordiller la lèvre inférieur de Zayn en le prenant sous les cuisses, l'obligeant à nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Il voulut le porter jusqu'au canapé mais s'entrava maladroitement dans le tapis épais du brun. Il tomba au sol, écrasant Zayn qui rigola avant de revenir l'embrasser, serrant ses cuisses autour de lui. Liam voulut remonter pour les installer sur le canapé, mais Zayn le retint et accapara toute ses pensées après un baiser qui lui fit tourner la tête.

Ils se déshabillèrent maladroitement l'un l'autre, savourant les frissons qui glissaient sous leurs peaux, les rires et les soupirs qui emplissaient la pièce. Zayn savoura le gout de Liam sur sa langue, les chuchotements salaces qu'il lui offrit lorsque le châtain entra doucement en lui, après l'avoir longuement et amoureusement préparé à le recevoir. Leurs noms résonnèrent dans la pièce lorsque les deux protagonistes atteignirent le plaisir, pris de tremblements, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur plus que jamais remplis d'amour.

 

Barnsley – 24 Décembre 2015 – 23h02

 

Liam était étendu sur le tapis, Zayn à ses côtés, seulement recouverts d'un plaid, le métis avait posé sa tête sur son torse et s'amusait désormais à jouer avec la ligne de poils sous le nombril du châtain. Ils savouraient le calme de la pièce, reniflant sans cesse l'odeur qui avait pris place, celle de leurs ébats. Zayn leva les yeux au ciel lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte, maugréant quant au fait qu'il ne pouvait jamais être tranquille, faisant rire Liam.

Le basané attrapa la chemise de son amant, et le béni d'être plus grand que lui. Il la passa rapidement et entre-ouvrit la porte.

 

\- Oui ?

 

Zayn sortit un peu plus sa tête de l'embrasement de la porte mais le froid fut sa seule réponse. Il allait refermer la porte, lorsqu'il remarqua le petit paquet plat et rouge à ses pieds. Il se baissa et le récupéra en regardant une nouvelle fois aux alentours. Il abaissa à nouveau son regard et ouvrit la boite, dans laquelle se trouvait un papier blanc sur lequel était écrit, d'une écriture magnifique, certainement à la plume, deux simples mots :

 

«  _Merry Christmas_  »

 

Il haussa un sourcil et releva vivement sa nuque, la faisant douloureusement craquer, en entendant des grelots et un rire. Et quel rire... Tous les enfants du monde le connaissait et l'attendait une fois par an.

 

  
\- C'était qui ? demanda Liam qui venait de le rejoindre, toujours aussi nu qu'à sa naissance, en entourant son ventre de ses bras.

\- Le Père Noel, rit Zayn en serrant la boite contre lui.

 

Liam ne répondit mais haussa un sourcil et avec un petit rire il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Zayn, qui se retourna et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir approfondir la baiser. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la maison et Zayn referma la porte dans un claquement.

_« Il est mon plus beau cadeau - Zayn Malik »_


End file.
